Azerothian Calender
The Azerothian Calendar '''was the calendar that was used throughout the then '''Kingdom of Azeroth. Although it was widely used in the past, it has since been scrapped in favor of modern calender systems. However, a few individuals still adhere to its usage. The present year of the Azerothian Calendar is 625. Pre-War Events 0 *The Kingdom of Azeroth is founded '- 0' 530s *Landen Wrynn ascends the Throne of Stormwind''' - 536''' 540s *Anduin Lothar is born in Stormwind '- 542' *Adamant Wrynn is born '- 543' 550s *Adamant Wrynn III is crowned Prince of Stormwind '- 556' *Anduin Lothar joins the Knights of Stormwind''' - 558''' *Medivh is born in Stormwind to Aewgynn and Nielas Aran '- 559' 560s *Landen Wrynn dies and Adament Wrynn ascends the throne of Stormwind '- 561' *Medivh awakens as Guardian of Tirisfal and falls into a coma '- 563' *Llane Wrynn is born to Adament III and Varia Wrynn '- 564' 570s *Uther is born in Northshire Abbey '- 571' *Medivh awakens as Guardian of Tirisfal and falls into a coma '- 571' *High General Turalyon is born in Loraderon '- 573' *Khadgar is born '- 575' *Medivh awakens from a six year coma '- 577' *Llane Wrynn is crowned Prince '- 57'7 580s *Varian is Born to Llane and Taria Wrynn '- 583' *Adamant Wrynn dies and Llane ascends the throne of Stormwind '- 584' *Garrosh Hellscream is born to Grommash Hellscream and Golka on Draenor '- 587' *Ner'zhul unites the Orc clans and brings them to war with the Draenei '- 588' *Arthas Menethil is born to Terenas II and Lianne Menethil''' - 589''' 590s *Jaina Proudmoore is born to Daelin Proudmoore '- 590' *Khadgar becomes Medivh's apprentice '- 592' *Medivh and Gul'dan open the Dark Portal, forever linking Azeroth and Draenor together '- 593' *The orcs of the Twilight's Hammer, Bleeding Hollow, Burning Blade, Stormreaver and Blackrock clans, arrive through the Dark Portal. The First War (593 - 598) *The First War begins with a failed Orcish raid on Stormwind''' - 593''' *Go'el is born to Durotan and Draka''' - 593''' *Lothar rallies the Brotherhood of the Horse and the orcs are beaten back all the way to Stonard '- 594' *Anduin Lothar is captured in a mission to the Deadmines. Uther takes command of the Azerothian forces '- 595' *Griselda Blackhand and her ogre lover Turok are killed by Orgrim Doomhammer and his forces under the orders of her father. Orgrim discovers Lothar was imprisoned by the orgres in the Deadmines, and reports this back to Blackhand''' - 595''' *Knowing the the Azerothian commander has been captured, the Orcs begin raiding several Azerothian towns with impunity''' - 595 '- '''597' **Grand Hamlet is razed, but the humans manage to destroy the Orcish outpost of Kyross. **Lakeshire is razed and Stonewatch is destroyed, and all of Redrige falls under Orcish control. **Northshire Abbey is attacked, but Uther rushes to his hometown and repels the invaders. **Sunnyglade and Eastvale are razed, and their inhabitants are enslaved '- 596' **Garona Halforcen is captured as an Orc spy, but an Orcish raid destroys Northshire and kills all witnesses '- 597' *Lothar is freed from imprisonment by Uther, Garona, and a small group of Azerothian knights '- 597' **Lothar, Garona and Uther liberate the Sunnyglade slaves from the orcs. *Orgrim Doomhammer, seeing a weakness in Blackhand's personal guard, raids his outpost '- 597' **In Mak'gora, Orgrim Doomhammer defeats Blackhand and becomes Warchief of the Horde. **The Orcs burn down a large portion of Ewlynn forest, and recapture Sunnyglade. **Moonbrook and Goldshire are razed, leaving Stormwind the only human settlement not occupied by the orcs. *Khadgar and Garona reveal Medivh treachery to King Llane '- 598' **Lothar, Khadgar, Garona, Aewgynn and a handful of Stormwind Knights depart to Medivh's tower of Karazhan. ** Khadgar is artificially aged by Medivh's spell, and Aewgynn's powers are drained. ** Medivh, at age 39, is killed by Lothar, Gul'dan simultaneously falls into a coma'.' *The Orcs begin a siege on Stormwind, but Lothar's defense is too great and the walls stand for several months '- 598' **Under orders of Teron'gor and the Shadow Council, Garona Halforcen assassinates King Llane at age 34 '- 598' **Anduin Lothar rallies the panicked citizens and soldiers of Azeroth and leads them North. '- 598' **The Orcs sack Stormwind, ending the First War and finishing their conquest of Azeroth. '- 598' The Second War (598 - 602) * Anduin Lothar meets with Terenes Menethil II and the Alliance Conclave is called.' - 598' ** The Kingdom of Azeroth, the Kingdom of Lordaeron and Kul Tiras forge the''' Alliance of Loraderon'. ** After much discussion at the conclave, the Magocracy of Dalaran and the Kingdom of Stromgarde join the Alliance. ** The Kingdom of Alterac, led by a reluctant Aiden Perenolde, also joins the Alliance but with token support. ** The Kingdom of Gilneas initially refuses to join the Alliance, but reconsiders at the urging of the nobles. King Greymane offers some external support despite believing that Gilneas can defeat the Horde on its own. *Gul'dan awakens from his coma to find Doomhammer learned the identities of the Shadow Council. Gul'dan creates the first Death Knights. *Alonsus Faol and Uther of Northshire found the '''Order of the Knights of the Silver Hand' **Uther merges his faith in the light as a cleric and his martial prowess as a knight to become the first Paladin. **Turalyon, Gavinrad, Tirion Fordring, and Saidan Dathrohan are among the first few Paladins to join the Order. *Orgrim Doomhammer rallies the ogres and forest trolls in the Swamp of Sorrows, to join the orcs and form the first Horde. *The Goblins, seeing profit in the Horde, join forces with Doohammer. Giving the Horde a much needed technological boon. *Quel'thalas is compelled to join the Alliance by Lothar to fulfill the High Elves' ancient debt to the Arathor bloodline, but only offer as much support as they do at the urging of Ranger-Captain Alleria Windrunner, who believes the Horde is a serious threat. The Battle for Khaz Modan - 598-599 The Horde begins fighting the Bronzebeard Dwarves in Dun Morogh. The Kingdoms of Ironforge and Gnomeregan reach out of the fledgling Alliance seeking help to help fight back the Horde. *Battle of Ironforge - Stalemate. Kilrogg Deadeye commands a long siege but never manages to break into the city. *Battle of Dun Algaz - Horde victory. The Dwarven fortress, unable to be reinforced by Ironforge, crumbles to the Horde. *Battle of Menethil Harbor - Horde victory. The Horde copies many Alliance ship designs and begins building a navy. *Battle of Northeron - Horde victory. Kurdran Wildhammer brings Aerie Peak into the Alliance to avenge his Wildhammer bretheren. *Battle of Grim Batol - Horde victory. The Wildhammer fortress becomes the breeding ground for the dragons to be used as mounts for the horde. *Battle of Dun Modr - Horde victory. Thandol Span is all the stands between the Horde and the Kingdom of Stromgarde. Battle in Baradin Bay - 599 The Horde launches a naval campaign against the island holdings of Kul Tiras and Stromgarde. Unprepared, the relatively undefended islands fall to the might of the Horde. *Battle of Crestfall - Horde victory. Derek Proudmoore, first born son of Daelin and eldest brother of Jaina, dies in the battle along with the entire Third Fleet. *Battle of Zul’dare - Horde victory. The forest trolls of Zul'dare ally with the Horde. *Battle of Tol Barad - Horde victory. The Horde now has a staging point for an invasion of Loraderon. The Battle for Hillsbrad - 599 The seemingly unstoppable Horde continues it's Naval campaign and wins an easy victory at the Battle of Southshore, landing thousands of troops onto the beaches of Lordaeron. *Battle of Tarren Mill - Horde victory. Learning that the Alliance has captured Zul'jin of the Amani tribe, the Horde frees him and earns itself new allies. *Second Battle of Southshore - Alliance victory. Ranger-Captain Alleria Windrunner and Anduin Lothar launch a bold counterattack on Southshore. The exceptional heroism of Turalyon earns the Alliance their first victory, and Turalyon is promoted to High General. Doomhammer's Gambit - 599 Marching his troops across the Thandol Span, Doomhammer crushes resistance in the Arathi Highlands and lays siege to the city of Strom. The Horde begins to march towards Plaguemist Ravine, seemingly unaware of the overlooking Dwarven fortress of Aerie Peak. Lothar and his army set up a trap for the Orcs. *Battle of Aerie Peak - Alliance victory. The Alliance traps the Horde army and after a brutal battle, Doomhammer gives the order to retreat south, and Lothar gives chase. *Dal'rend and Maim Blackhand, co-chieftains of the Black Tooth Grin clan, lead a second army through the ravine to Caer Darrow. They are joined by the forest trolls of Jintha'alar. **Battle of Caer Darrow - Horde victory. The island is utterly decimated by the army of Blackhand's sons, and they quickly march west to Andorhol. **Battle of Andorhal - Horde victory. The undefended city is decimated by the Horde, and they turn East towards Quel'thalas. The Chase in Loraderon - 599 A small Orcish Army splits off of Doomhammer's main force and travels south to Dun Garok, quickly taking the stronghold. Meanwhile, Doomhammer turns his army towards Alterac. Danath Trollbane follows them with a small force, believing that the mountains of Alterac will be easily defended. *Battle of Dun Garok - Alliance victory. Although Lothar claimed victory, he learns of the army marching on Quel'thalas. Turalyon takes half the Alliance and rushes north, exactly as Doomhammer wants. **Battle of Tyr's Hand - Alliance tactical victory. Horde strategic victory. A minor peasant uprising is quelled by the Knights of the Silver Hand. Alterac is discovered to have betrayed the Alliance. Alterac spies do their best to cut off supply lines to Quel'thalas by razing the city and its ports. **Battle of Stratholme - Horde victory. The well defended city is the last bastion to fall in East Lordaeron, and the Horde arrives in Quel'thalas. Outraged at the attack on their borders, the Elves finally put forth their full strength in the war effort, the previously unopposed Horde forces in Hillsbrad and Arathi now must contend with large Elvish fleets and armies, and attempts to land more of its troops are often thwarted. An army under the command of Gul'dan and Cho'gall march across the Thandol Span, targeting Dalaran. Lothar takes his half of the army to defend Dalaran. *Battle of Dalaran - Horde strategic victory. Unprepared and unsupported by Alliance warriors, the mages of Dalaran find themselves utterly outmatched by the Horde until Lothar and Danath arrive. The Alliance pushes the Horde out of the burning city, but Elven runestones have been stolen and the Gul'dan empowers several Ogre magi to serve the Horde. *Battles of Ambermill and Pyrewood Village - Stalemates. Gul'dan marches West into Silverpine Forest and finds himself in combat with the Kingdom of Gilneas. *Battle of the Arathi Highlands - Alliance victory - Lothar and Danath Trollbane take advantage of Doomhammer's distracted army and liberate Stromgarde, and march across the Thandol Span. * Second Battle of Khaz Modan - Stalemate. Although Lothar and Danath liberate Dun Modr and Dun Algaz, and are able to siege to the Dragonmaw hatchery at Grim Batol, but are unable to break through its defenses and fail to retake Northeron or Menethil Harbor. The War in Quel'thalas - 599 Turalyon, Alleria, Khadgar, and Kudran manage to catch up with Blackhand's sons, but they are quickly intercepted by Zul'jin's Amani tribe. *Battle of Zul'Aman - Alliance victory. The sons of Blackhand abandon the trolls and use them as bait to slow the Alliance forces. Zul'jin can only watch as his people are cut down by the Alliance. *Battle of Eversong Woods - Horde victory. Suncrown, Goldenmist village, and Fairbreeze village are all razed by the Horde. Many of the Windrunner family fall in battle. *Battle of Silvermoon - Pyrrhic Alliance victory. The Dragonmaw orcs burn much of the elven fleet, eliminating the Alliance's naval advantage in the region. Under the command of Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner and Lieutenant Lor'themar Theron, the Elven army manages to hold out until Turalyon arrives with reinforcements. Dal'rend and Maim escape as their army is defeated. The Siege of Lordaeron - 599 King Anasterian Sunstrider loads abandoned orcish and repaired elvish ships with troops to defend Lordaeron, with Turalyon at the head of the entire Armada. Meanwhile, Danath, Lothar, and Terenas prepared the Capital's defenses. *Battle of Brill - Horde victory. Doomhammer's army, marching straight past Alterac's forces, raids the town of Brill and sets up for a massive siege of Lordaeron. Gul'dan, however, takes the opportunity to flee with his Stormreaver clan and sails to the Tomb of Sargeras **Battle of Vandermar Village - Pyrrhic Gilnean victory. Chasing Gul'dan's army north into the Tirisfal Glades, Greymane's overconfidence leads him into a trap set by Cho'gal. The battle suddenly ends when the Stormreaver and Twilight's Hammer clans leave for the Tomb of Sargeras. Gilneas continues to march East towards Loraderon. *Battle of Lordaeron - Decisive Alliance victory. The initial siege goes well, and the Horde breaks into the city. Doomhammer suddenly withdrew his forces to pursue Gul'dan and his followers to punish them for dishonoring the Horde. Gilneas took this opportunity to charge the Horde army from the West, but Alterac forces arrived from the East to reinforce the Horde's. Gilneas and Lordaeron were overwhelmed by the combined armies until High General Turalyon arrived with his army on the Northern shores of Tirisfal. The Alliance decimate the leaderless Horde troops in Lordaeron. **Battle at the Tomb of Sargeras - Horde victory. The Stormreaver and Twilight's Hammer Clan are destroyed by Blackhand's forces, and Gul'dan is killed by the dark powers within. **Battle of Balor - Alliance victory. In their attempted return to Stormwind Harbor, the Horde fleet was ambushed by Daelin Proudmoore near the isle of Balor, utterly destroying their forces. Blackhand's sons and Doomhammer manage to escape, but their return is delayed. *Battle of Alterac - Alliance victory. Having betrayed the Alliance, Alterac was promptly surrounded and overwhelmed by Alliance forces, and its lands were placed under the control of Daval Prestor, and nobleman from North Lordaeron. The Alliance Counterattack - 600 (WIP) Their forces decimated, the Horde began a long retreat to Khaz Modan. The Alliance began the liberation of several Horde-occupied areas. *Second Battle of Tol Barad - Alliance Victory. *Second Battle of Crestfal - Alliance Victory. *Second Battle of Ironforge - Alliance Victory. The Final Push - 600 (WIP) Anduin Lothar killed. *Battle of Blackrock Mountain - Decisive Alliance Victory *Battle of Stonard - Pyrrhic Horde Victory *Battle of the Dark Portal - Decisive Alliance Victory *Battle of Stormwind - Major Alliance Victory, End of Major Fighting, Gilneas leaves the Alliance Interbellum - 600 - 602 (WIP) Battle of Grim Batol - Alliance Victory. Category:Timelines Category:Calendars Category:Kingdom of Stormwind